A sexual desire
by slashygeek
Summary: Arthur comes back from training and takes a hot bath, asking Merlin to clean him, the man obeys but lust and love for the man takes over him, Arthur is scared for Merlin, worried if he'll get caught but he is soon taken over by love and lust and the two arn't caught at the end.


Arthur sighed as he stumbled into his chambers, sweaty, tired and dirty the man slumped onto the bed, tearing off his armor, peeling off his sticky clothes.

"MERLIN!" He shirked when suddenly the man ran in.

"Already done with training?" Merlin frowned.

"My shoulder...its not fully healed..." Arthur git out, Merlin looked up at Arthur's shoulder to see the skin, hot and angry, red and purple mixed.

Get a bloody bath ready with you...and some of that essence for tonight..." He panted.

Merlin nodded and went to collect water, he came back to see Arthur laying on the bed, fully naked, the man blushed and let the water pool into the tub and heated it.

He sneaked a peek at the prince to see his cock soft and limp on his leg, the man had his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling, silent.

To Merlin-and most of Camelot- Arthur was like a greek god, his muscles where toned and molded almost perfectly, he was tall and had golden blond hair and electric blue eyes, his face frame structured perfectly, lips full and pink.

Merlin let his hand sink into the hot water, moving it around swooshing the water, somehow that alerted Arthur that the bath was read and sat up with a sigh and trudged over.

Merlin blushed and stood up, as Arthur walked past, the man could smell his strong scent, it was heavy and warm, it smelled of fresh dirt, grass and sweat.

He breathed it in, closing his eyes, feeling comfort in the princes scent that was found on his bed, when Arthur left for training, Merlin would lie in the bed, holding onto the pillows, breathing in his scent, imagining lying there with him, bodies entwined, his head pressed against the mans' strong yet comforting and warm chest.

"Merlin...wash my hair and back would you...and massage my shoulders..." Arthur said, snapping Merlin into real life, he nodded.

"Yes Arthur..." He said and went to gather the equipment, he then heard a splash and swish of water followed by a long, happy sigh.

He waited till Arthur's muscles relaxed, the man walked over and kneeled on the hard, wet ground, Arthur was lying in the tub, head over lapping the bath ands lightly bent down, thankfully not enough to see Merlin.

"As always...hot and comforting...Thank you Merlin..." Arthur murmured, eyes closing.

Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder to still see dirt over his body.

"Sire, should i wash you?"

"Please..." He sighed.

Merlin nodded and got out soap and lifted himself up and reached down, the soap traveling down his chest, Merlin moved it so it circled around his chest, collecting the dirt and sweat.

"A little harder...press harder..." Arthur breathed and Merlin obeyed, making Arthur groan.

Arthur always said it made a type of pressure that calmed and relaxed his muscles.

He traveled up to his neck and rubbed the soap onto his hands and pressed them against his chest and massaged his neck.

"Sit up..." Merlin said gently and Arthur sat up, Merlin's now hot hands moved to his back and moved down, collecting the bits of grass and dirt and let it sink into the slightly murky waters.

He moved up and took his hands away and put on drops of essence and massaged the mans' shoulders, both men in comfortable silence, both in their own worlds.

Merlin felt Arthur's slightly frightening strength, he pressed and rubbed his fingers along his shoulders and neck, bringing relief to his tensions.

Arthur made a low groan in his throat, the man looked up to see his cock now large and full, Merlin slowly closed his eyes and leaned down, pressing his lips against his shoulder, feeling the heat and wetness, it felt inviting and comforting.

Arthur lightly panted and Merlin kissed along his shoulder, up to his neck, making Arthur shudder, tilting his head to the side, giving him better access, he kissed up and down his neck, his hands moving down his chest.

"Merlin...?" Arthur asked, finally snapping out of it, eyes wide.

"Please..." Merlin whispered and kissed his neck. "Please..." He begged and kissed.

"Ahh..." Arthur groaned, squirming, heart fast.

"Mer-lin..Merlin wait...Ah!" He cried, his body jolting from Merlin sucking on a sensitive spot.

"Merlin...Merlin..." Arthur slurred. "Stop..." He panted.

The man hummed and nibbled gently, making Arthur jolt.

The man hurriedly sat up and moved, facing Merlin.

Merlin's eyes where hooded with lust, blushing deeply, drunk with love.

"Merlin...you can't do this..." He said sympathetically, hesitantly holding his cheek.

"I don't want you hurt...what if father saw that..." He said.

"I don't care..."

"I can understand why you want to do this...but please don't...i...i love you too...i really do but i care for you too much to do this, you'll get caught..." He said and let his fingers thread through Merlin's hair, water trickling down.

"I care for you too much..." He said, Merlin closed his eyes and leaned close, kissing him deeply.

Arthur frowned and held him close and kissed back.

He broke off and pressed Merlin's head against his chest.

"Not again please..." Arthur begged.

Merlin shook his head, his hand traveling down, grabbing Arthur's arse.

"No...Merlin." Arthur said firmly, taking his hand away, but found it back again.

"N-No, Ahh!" Arthur moaned as he felt Merlin's finger poke into his entrance.

"No Merlin...stop...stop..." He groaned as he felt another finger enter, stretching him.

Arthur panted, eyes closed, groaning.

"Merlin...i don't want you to get caught...please stop this...before its to-Ahhh-late, please..." He shook slightly.

"Fuck.." He cursed as a third finger was added.

Merlin hummed and kissed his neck.

Arthur shook his head and panted.

He moaned and grabbed himself, pumping his own member.

"Ohhh...oh, oh...Ah, Merlin..." He moaned and bucked into his touch.

Merlin's fingers slipped out of Arthur, he moved down and held Arthur's hand squeezing gently, moving with his rhythm.

"Mer-Merlin!" Arthur cried erotically and came.

The man let out a satisfying sigh and kneeled.

He looked down at Merlin and kissed him, stroking his cheek.

"Not again...please, i don't want you hurt..." Arthur panted.

"You're still dirty Sire..." Merlin breathed, gulping thickly.

Arthur sighed and grabbed Merlin and pulled him into the tub and tore off his clothes.

"Fuck it..." He breathed and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Merlin..." He panted.

"I love you too Arthur..." Merlin moaned as he reached down and took up a bucket of hot water and poured it in and took the soap and washed them clean, taking turns to clean each others backs.


End file.
